1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective structures for wall corners.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Durable sheet material in convenient size has been used for wall corner coverings particularly in hallways having considerable wheeled traffic to protect the corners from damage resulting from abrasion. Metal, rubber and plastic materials have been used for this purpose.
Protective coverings have been developed to have plate members such as of metal secured to the corner and having an overlying member spaced somewhat therefrom and secured thereto providing a somewhat yielding or resilient protective structure.
It is desirable to provide a significant improvement in having a unitary member readily mounted which effectively protects the corner and has a lasting attractive appearance.